


Working Girls

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by drabblewriter at LJ: Being Human US/Supernatural, Rebecca/Meg, goddessesBloodplay warning: PG-13 for some girl-on-girl biting.





	Working Girls

It wasn't pretty, though it looked that way from the outside. Meg knew it was only the way her lack-of-soul lit up the skin she'd borrowed. She knew she was more than that.

When she was knocking around the streets of a city too filled with vermin to know they were the rats and she was the cheese, she sometimes got a flicker of attraction for a being. It was usually another demon, someone she vaguely recognized from Hell's version of summer camp. They did the college nod; as if to say 'I see you there, I know we know each other, but I'm not slowing down to catch up.'

But some days, Meg got a surprise. She found a little vampire sitting on a stoop, red hair fluffed around a jacket obviously borrowed from a man. Meg took in the tears and beautiful pallor, deduced man troubles and decided she could handle a little personal conversation. She perched on the step above the vampire - interesting origins for these creatures, a spell to occupy the Knights Templar that turned out to be a self-perpetuating species.

"Honey, the quantity of tears doesn't add up in some cosmic account book," she advised. "I'm Meg. You should listen to me, I'm hundreds of years older than you."

That got her attention. The red-head looked closely and her nose twitched a little.

"You're not a . . . "

Poor thing was new enough to still be in denial about her state. Meg smiled sweetly, and flashed her eyes.

"Demon, as in from the realm below grace," she said graciously enough. "You might hear it referred to as possession. The body isn't mine, though I usually pick someone who looks a little like the old meat sack. This gal has great eyelashes. I can remember having really, really long eyelashes; I could see them on my shadow."

Shifting, the vampire studied her new friend warily. She had to gather the leather jacket in to conceal a bloody, torn shirt.

"Rebecca," she offered hoarsely. "So it's all true? Hell and-" She trailed off, made a gesture timidly encompassing the sky, and tucked her hands into the pockets of the too-big jacket.

"Oh, yeah, the big man and the man with horns, eternal damnation and eternal bliss. Which is not to say that it's accessible to just anybody," Meg told her frankly.

Rebecca exhaled in a tiny sob, and said "Great, that's all I need. He was right. He gets to kill me and dump me, and he gets to be right about starving myself, too. I'm doomed."

The blonde shrugged, her face remaining pleasantly unmoved while the vampire sniffled. She pushed back her sleeve and extended an arm.

"If you're hungry, go ahead," she said, wagging her fingers like luring a fish to bait. "Only it's going to be more spicy than what you're used to, especially if you're not feeding regularly. You start tearing me up, I will kick you into a brick wall."

Rebecca's eyes rolled; came around black and hungry. She looked to Meg's face and seemed bothered by the easy security there.

"Okay."

Small, strong hands wrapped around Meg's forearm, hauling her down to a bite that hesitated just a few seconds before getting serious. Rebecca was very new, just a baby. She needed someone to take care of her better - and she needed better advice than a moralistic catch-all like 'don't eat people.'

Rebecca sucked harder as the blood hit her like electricity. She thought it might be dangerous and honestly didn't care. Her legs were gaping wide as she rocked her hips into the feeding. Aidan had created a lot of weird associations in her psyche and they all pinged against each other like ball bearings fired from a cannon.

The pleasure was back, flooding her body in a way that made it forget she was a corpse. She could go anywhere, be anyone, own whole rooms on the merit of her willingness to arrive. Aidan would love her. Any man would love her. If they didn't, she could make them disappear into her always echoing hunger.

Rebecca responded to a nudge at her forehead, and lay back on the steps with a sigh. Her mouth was slick with blood and Meg giggled as it dribbled. It was like watching a baby glutted on so much milk it had no choice but to sleep.

Meg cleaned up her arm and hid it under her shirt, grateful the tissue was regenerating. She didn't normally help anyone, but Rebecca seemed like a fun girl.

"We should find a party," she told Rebecca lightly. "I'll show you my tricks and you can work on your own."

"Mmhmm," Rebecca agreed lazily, sucking the last of the charged blood from her lips. "It's about time someone had a good suggestion for me. Tell me, is being dead all about getting pushed around for some evil conspiracy?"

Meg delivered her best 'oh honey' look, and stood up without looking to see if Rebecca was following.

"Where do I begin," she breathed.


End file.
